fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Moritzva/TIC- The Soul, Resistances, and More.
All Consortium Travelers have: :-Existence Erasure and Fire Manipulation (Can manipulate and control Consortium Flames, which slowly erase the existence of the matter and soul of whatever they touch and can be dispelled with raw magic). :-Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation, and often short-ranged Teleportation (Can travel through The Consortium to various different realms across the universe). :-Longevity (Consortium Travelers tend to live lives slightly above average in length). :-Self-Sustenance (Type 1; The Consortium has no air). :-Resistance Negation (Enough mana in a spell can overwhelm an opposing innate resilience). The Soul, The Magic, and The Mind are one. All magic and capabilities in The Infinite Consortium scale to the power of the soul, and thus, resistances vary in power based on one’s soul. Due to how every last resistance is tied to the soul, overpowering any of them (sans Existence Erasure affecting only the physical body) all but requires manipulation of the soul. Without potency in traversing the magic of the soul, no progress will be made, as the magic and the mind are the soul, as the soul encompasses the mind and magic, not as equals, but as an overarching concept that includes them. This unorthodox method of resistance, in simplified terms, means that any means of attack on the soul or mind must not only be able to affect the soul, but be able to overwhelm the soul’s innate resistances. Resistances to: :-Existence Erasure (Can survive the Flames of The Consortium) :-Soul Manipulation (Can survive the Flames of The Consortium, and other outside interference of the soul) :-Mind Manipulation (The Mind is The Soul, so one must be able to pierce the soul in order to reach it.) :-Power Nullification, Mimicry, and other Magic-affecting abilities (The Magic is The Soul, so one must be able to pierce the soul in order to reach it. As well, any successful attempt to replicate a Boon, or the magic of a person, will only be as strong as the copier’s soul) :-All abilities in the verse (The Soul resists all soul-affecting abilities, regardless of source, and additionally partially shields the user from any ability of their Caelum level is below. These resistances are typically quite weak without further improvement, so even much weaker souls can overwhelm more potent individuals). The Obligatory Russel Raleigh was the first to recognize the growing ‘meta’ in The Caelum Race. Certain powerful abilities, such as Fate Manipulation or Death Manipulation, could decide the entire race if not answered. So, after a year in his labs, Russel Raleigh made The Obligatory, a series of abilities that all mages worth their salt had to have if they were in any contention in the race. While it was meant to be The Blanket Lovers Club’s secret weapon, it was soon exposed to the entire Consortium, and spread like wildfire. Soon, the collection of rituals and resistances were becoming an arms race, with everyone adding and developing their own secret strategies with their Boon and their use of Caelum. While some people may have special, personal abilities, most Deities alive during The Caelum Race have the following: :-Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Caelum warped the past and future to erase any possibility at warping one’s fate. See more below), Death Manipulation (With conceptual rendering of instant death on the rise, measures to survive this were developed in the soul), BFR (Transferring enemies absurd distances away in The Consortium became a frequent method of incapacitation. Deities developed ‘anchors’ to prevent forced travel across dimensional boundaries), Time Manipulation (Meddling with one’s time was an easy way for individuals such as Valev to win battles, so many developed the ability to warp concepts in order to be free from such), Lifeforce Manipulation (A dark horse magic nobody saw coming, The Blanket Lovers Club quickly developed anti-life draining countermeasures in their magic to keep their concept and energy of life intact), Spatial Manipulation (Many mages attempted to resist The Showstopper clipping their bodies into pieces spatially, with varying levels of success), Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Causality Manipulation (Russel Raleigh created a soul enhancement of reality stabilization, to firmly resist the warping of Caelum on one’s own body), Poison Manipulation (In The Bacterial War, otherwise known as The Punch Bowl War, many top mages went out of their way to build their bodily immune systems against the most obscene and dangerous poisons possible), Resistance Negation (The Jackasses decided to create alternative methods of main, previously resisted abilities, to attempt to ‘backdoor’ the soul, or in some cases, nullify the parts of the soul that shielded the rest of the soul. People added enhancements to counteract this), Statistics Amplification (After The Jackasses won the entire Battle of the Crux via amplifying opposing travel speeds to such unimagineable levels that they accidentally found themselves on opposite sides of the universe, or exploded behind the amplified force of their own attack, Iona released an easy soul hotfix to prevent that shark-jumping bullshit from happening again), Statistics Reduction (Iona decided to go ahead and cover the weakening of an individual, too, but was very confused as to why people attempted amplification before reduction), Sleep Manipulation (After The Nightman nearly wiped out the entire Blanket Lovers Club by making them really tired, Russel Raleigh found methods to make sleep a non-factor to deities). :-Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) (Valev decided, if others could remove or alter the concept of time on themself, then he should simply give it back to them). :-Statistics Amplification (There was a need for speed. While the exact degree of amplification varied, some managed to amplify to planck speeds compared to people who could easily perceive planck speeds). :- Death Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, and Lifeforce Manipulation (To exploit those without complete Obligatories, most high level Deities have at least a few basic spells of each under their belt). Category:Blog posts